one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrin vs Sir Daniel
One's a Draconic Avatar and the other's literally supposed to be dead. What's not to love? The Interlude In a large cavern within a great mountain, a grey-haired Knight was found within. Torch in hand, he was wandering about, questioning how he got here and why. First he was fighting bandits, the next moment he was sucked up by something and ended up here. 'I just can't ever catch a break can I?' He sighed. The Knight's name was Corrin and he had quite the identity crisis. He was born to royalty in the land of Hoshido, but was kidnapped and raised in the opposing land of Nohr. He couldn't choose and as he was about to exit the Nohr Outpost he was stationed in, something sucked him in. He was pulled into this cavern and the rest is torch and sword exploring history. Though he had explored much, he hadn't discovered the other inhabitant of this cavern. Somewhere else in this cavern, a Skeletal Knight was also wandering about. He too, was confused about where he was. One moment he was rising out of his grave, then the next moment he stepped through a blue wormhole which he thought would lead him to the evil sorcerer Zarok, the person responsible for his revival. Instead he came upon this cavern with brightly lit torches. Good thing he brought his sword and gear. He was hummed, which is supposed to be impossible since his lower jaw was completely gone. His bright tune attracted and startled Corrin, who heard the sound despite the distance between the two. Unbeknownst to them, with each step they walked forward, they were nearing to the same place. Eventually Corrin spotted something. Another Knight! Sir Daniel had his back turned on Corrin as he was looking at some sleeping bats. 'Hey!' Corrin greeted. The bats awoke and flew away from Sir Daniel. Sir Daniel frowned, which looked strange with his one half-jaw, and then turned to the direction of the noise. He saw a grey-haired Knight waving at him. Corrin walked closer to get a better look and then stopped dead in his tracks. Sir Daniel was waving back, but that wasn't what surprised Corrin. The Knight he had greeted was a Skeletal Knight! Corrin unsheathed Yato and pointed it at Sir Daniel. Sir Daniel frowned again and mumbled something on the lines of, 'Hey why are you pointing that at me? I'm just saying hi!' Corrin didn't understand his speech but didn't care. The Skeletal Knight was probably put here as a test, he thought. Sir Daniel mumbled once again, 'If you're gonna keep pointing that at me, then have at thee!' He then raised his own sword and pointed back. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. The Melee Go for broke! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) They both charged at each other and clashed swords. Sir Daniel then head butted Corrin, sending him staggering. Sir Daniel slashed the grey-haired in every direction, though the blows glanced off the latter's plate armour. Corrin slashed back and they too glanced off the other's plate armour. They both stepped away from each other, thinking of how to get past their opponent's defences. A light bulb shined above Sir Daniel as he pulled out a crossbow from behind him. He fired at every direction wildly. Corrin thought that was dumb until all of the arrows ricocheted off the cavern walls came at him! Corrin evaded some of the arrows and slashed the others to splinters. Sir Daniel took the opportunity and charged at Corrin with a flaming club and a golden shield. The grey-haired Knight ducked to avoid a club strike and ducked again to avoid another. Sir Daniel raised his club once again and Corrin ducked once again to dodge another club strike. Except Sir Daniel didn't swing, so Corrin just sat there waiting to avoid a club strike. Corrin heard more mumbling, something like: 'Ha got you!' Corrin looked up and caught a steel boot to the chest. (50 seconds) He sent flying across the cavern. He landed on his feet and saw flaming arrows coming at him. He deflected them off and charged at Sir Daniel. As the latter was about to pull back another arrow, Corrin slashed the Longbow in half and then slashed at Sir Daniel. The blows pushed Sir Daniel back. A slash cut off one of his arms, though it didn't faze him. Corrin back off and stared confused as his opponent picked up his fallen arm and then rushed at him. Corrin was surprised as he blocked attacks from the skeletal arm wielded by his opponent. A slap across the face widened his eyes, quite literally, followed by a punt in the stomach. Corrin recovered and then roundhouse kicked Sir Daniel in the face. (40 seconds) Sir Daniel's skull flew out of his neck. To Corrin's surprise once again, the would-be fatal blow didn't faze him. Instead his body just pulled out some daggers and an axe. The body reattached it's arm before throwing the weapons in his hands at Corrin. The throwing daggers plunged itself in to the nearby walls. One of them pierced Corrin's armour, but not deep enough. He easily dodged the axe and readied himself for more throwing weapons. From out of nowhere Sir Daniel's head flew in, held by a bat. 'Haha, got you again!' He mumbled indescribably. Corrin was confused before feeling the blade of the axe hit him from behind. The axe had acted like a boomerang! As Corrin stumbled forward, the bat dropped Sir Daniel's head back on top of his body and then he rushed forward, shield first. The shield charge knocked Corrin back a few feet, dropping Yato in the process. (30 seconds) Corrin landed spread-eagled then stood up. Sir Daniel had picked up his Yato and was looking at curiosity. Then he saw Corrin glaring at him. Sir Daniel then approached his opponent who had backed up with a defensive stance. Sir Daniel, confused, stuck the sword out, handle first. Corrin was confused, then realized that his opponent was being honourable and was trying to hand his sword back to him. Corrin cautiously grabbed Yato's handle and then readied himself. Sir Daniel then pulled out his shield and sword. They clashed swords once again. Sir Daniel pushed Corrin back with his shield and then slashed forward. Corrin blocked the strike and then sprouted silver Dragon wings from his back. The wings struck and lifted Sir Daniel into the air, where Corrin slashed him multiple times before transforming his hand into a large Draconic mouth that shot off an electric water blast. The blast slammed Sir Daniel into the ground. Dust shot off everywhere from Sir Daniel's crash landing. Once the dust cleared, Corrin, who was still in the air via Dragon wings, saw Sir Daniel standing in green, Draconic looking, armour. 'Two can play this game!' He mumbled indescribably. 'Well whatever you just said, bring it on!' Corrin countered back. (20 seconds) Sir Daniels breathed out fireballs at Corrin, who dodged, slashed and fired more water blasts to destroy and avoid the fireballs. He then swoop down, sword first, into Sir Daniel. He zigzagged mid-air to evade more fireballs, before clashing swords with Sir Daniel. He landed and then avoided a sword slash. They traded slashes, then Corrin transformed his arm into a Draconic lance to pierce through Sir Daniels shield and arm. Sir Daniel did the reasonable thing: he grabbed the lance and used it to toss Corrin away from him. Corrin landed roughly, using his Dragon wings to propel him forward. He entered a counter motion as Sir Daniel swung his flaming club. As it hit Corrin, he transformed into his full Dragon form and stomped the ground, creating a shockwave of water that shattered Sir Daniel's Dragon armour. Sir Daniel was forced back, blocking another sword slash as he recovered. Sir Daniel then picked up his own head and threw it at Corrin's head. It made contact and then bounced back into Sir Daniel's neck. (10 seconds) Corrin was dazed from the HEAD-ON assault and was then bashed in the stomach by Sir Daniel's flaming hammer. He sent flying back, landing and creating cracks on the cavern floor. He stood up, bruised and injured, then charged at Sir Daniel. Sir Daniel also charged forward. They both traded more slashes, then both swung a fist at each other. POW! Both punches landed on their faces. Both Knight's eyes widened from the shock. The both Knights fell on their back, dazed from exchange of fists. DOUBLE KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Both stood up with their hands on their heads. They both looked at each other, observing to see if the other would make a move. Instead, they shrugged and walked away from each other. Sir Daniel came upon a blue portal. On the other side he saw some weird, orange-haired grey man fighting a hooded skeletal wizard of some sorts. He thought for a moment and then stepped into the portal. The portal closed behind him. Corrin on the other hand had discovered his way out of the cavern and was now standing on a ledge. He covered his eyes as the sudden sunlight blurred his vision. Once the blur cleared, he observed the environment around him. A lush, green forest ran beneath the mountain he was on. Countless rivers, streams and lakes were bearing many birds. Other mountains in the distance pierced the clouds in the sky. Corrin followed the ledge trail all the way to the top. Once on the mountain top, he got a better view and sat down to relax. For a while, all was quiet except for the occasional bird. All of a sudden a blue wormhole opened above him. Corrin rolled sideways to avoid getting squashed by a person the wormhole deposited. The person landed face-first on the mountain top. Corrin stared at the stranger. He had purple-hair, a blue jacket, black shirt and pants. He had a harness that held a sword in on his back. The stranger stood up from his fall and brushed some dirt off. He looked around before his eyes wandered to a person staring at him. The guy had grey hair, plate armour and a wickedly cool Katana. They both stared at each other for a while. Corrin was about to speak when another blue wormhole opened above them and spilled out a black, spiky creature. The creature landed behind Corrin and stood up to shake his head. It had a white collar. It had red streaks across his spiked rows on his head. He had white gloves on and behind them were a solid gold ring on it's wrists. His red and white shoes showed off their gleam as the creature stood up. He looked around and then saw the two strangers in front of him. They were staring at him with concern. 'Hey! Quit staring at me like that!' He jabbed a finger out at them. 'Unless you want to fight!' The creature put his fists up. Corrin and the purple-haired stranger drew their swords. Corrin sighed however. His peaceful rest had been disturbed and something big was about to happen. And like back on his world, he was caught in the middle of it. The Result Ladies and Gentlemen we have... A tie! (Plays Fire Emblem, Super Smash Brothers Melee) Corrin: Hmph! Sir Daniel: Hmph! Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fire Emblem Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Knight Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend